


Revengebent

by felineFan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineFan/pseuds/felineFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee finds Tavros’ body after going crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revengebent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31519) by Andrew Hussie. 



> Crappy Title, I know. I wrote this for an rp sample when i was applying for gamzee in an rp group. Unfortunately I got turned down, but I figured I might as well share this anyway. This is my first fanfic, and i welcome constructive criticism, but please, be gentle with me >///>  
> Urgh formatting?

Gamzee walked down the hall of the troll base, slouched and dragging his troll-blood-covered clubs along behind him in one hand. His eyes were glazed over but twitched occasionally with madness. He’d been sober for a few hours now and had already killed a few of his so-called friends. They had no idea what had hit them. Heh. How dare they not believe in the Mirthful Messiahs? How dare they abuse a troll of his stature, his blood, for what he believed, WHAT THEY ALL SHOULD BELIEVE IN. Well, they wouldn’t be making fun of him no more, no, NO MORE. He’d kill them. HE’D KILL THEM ALL. He started laughing and honking maniacally down the hall.

And then that’s when he saw it. Down the hall. A body. And was that blood… brown? 

Gamzee dropped his clubs and ran down the hall, dropping to his knees when he got to what was left of his bro.

“tavbro, what have they motherfuckin’ done to you?” he asked the body as he scooped it up in his arms.

ThE sAmE tHiNg YoU wOuLd HaVe DoNe To HiM. kIlLeD hIm. KILL THEM ALL.

“no. not my tavbro. no. i, i wouldn’t kill him. would i? WOULD I? YES I WOUL-no! i wouldn’t i wouldn’t kill him. he’s my bro. i… i love him. no. no. tavbro, no. who did this to you? WHO DID IT MOTHERFUCKER? TELL ME. I’LL KILL ‘EM. I’LL KILL THEM ALL. TELL ME MOTHERFUCKER. TELL ME.”

Suddenly he heard another voice in his head but not like before, more familiar.

vRISKA.

“vriska. VRISKA?!?! I’LL KILL HER, I’LL KILL THEM ALL!”

At this Gamzee stood and grabbed his clubs. He started to walk off to find vriska, a crazed look in her eyes, but realized he forgot something, and walked back over to Tavros’ body and crouched down. He took his club and slammed it down at the neck, detaching the head from the torso. He picked the head up and stood.

“I’ll kill her tavbro. I’ll motherfuckin’ do it,” he said, speaking to the decapitated head, “for you.” and kissed it long and hard. He then captchalogued it and headed down the hallway. Even more impassioned in his quest.


End file.
